lamhe pyaar ke
by KAVINSANJANA
Summary: a short os on kavisha... as per the request of CID STARS


**Hey guys….. this is a short os on kavisha as per the request of CID STRARS….i know she is not more berween us…. But I pray ki woh jahaan ho…..khush ho…**

**In this story….kavisha are engaged…**

_**!LAMHE PYAAR KE!**_

**AT TRISHA'S HOUSE:**

It was 8:00 pm and trisha was waiting for kavin as she has invited him for dinner. After sometimes doorbell rang and trisha opened it and saw kavin was standing there.

Trisha-" hye."

Kavin(little sad)-" hey trisha."

Trisha-" andar aaiye."

Kavin went inside and sat on the couch. Trisha was surprised as she never saw kavin like this. He was always cheerful and in masti-mazaak mood.

Trisha came and sat beside him and asked-" kya hua?"

Kavin(trying to be normal)-" kuch nai.."

Trisha-" kavin… aapko pata h na ki aap mujhse jhoot nai bol sakte…toh phir kyu try karte h jhoot bolne ke liye."

Kavin-" aisi koi baat nai h."

Trisha-" kavin…."

Kavin-" trisha aaj ACP sir ne mujhe mission pe ek mahine ke liye jaane ko bola h."

Trisha-" toh... isme itna udaas hone ki kya baat h."

Kavin-" yeh mission bahut dangerous h… mujhe yeh bhi nai pata ki mai waapas aa paaunga bhi ya nahi."

Trisha-" bas itni si baat ke liye aap udaas ho rahe h… ab apni tension ko side mei rakhiye aur chaliye dinner kar lete h."

Kavisha dined together but throughout the dinner none of them spoke a single word. Kavin could easily see the pain in trisha's eyes. After the dinner, trisha brought coffee for herself and kavin. They were sipping the coffee when trisha said-" kab jaana h mission ke liye."

Kavin-" kal hi jaana h."

There was a brief silence and kavin decided to break it.

Kavin-" mujhe chalna chahiye."

Trisha-" kavin…"

Kavin-" haan."

Trisha-" plz aaj mat jaaiye."

Kavin-" trisha…"

Kavin was not able to say anything further as trisha hugged him and said-" aaj mai aapse kuch maangna chahti hoon."

Kavin hugged her back and said-" kya?"

Trisha-" please make me yours completely…"

Kavin(separating from hug)-" no trisha…"

Trisha-" kyu?"

Kavin-" trisha…. Mujhe yeh tak nai pata ki mai waapas aa paunga bhi ya nahi… aur mai tumhe aisi koi yaad nai dena chahta jiski wajah se tumhe takleef ho."

Trisha-" aapki koi bhi yaad mujhe takleef nai degi…. Aur phir kya pata hum iss raat ke baad mil paaye ya nai."

Kavin-" trisha tumhe ek normal insaan se pyaar karna chahiya tha… hum CID officers ki zindagi ka koi bharosa nai h."

Trisha-" mujhe garv h ki mai aapse pyaar karti hoon."

Kavin-" mai bhi tumse bahut pyaar karta hoon trisha."

Trisha-" toh phir maan lijiye meri baat."

Kavin-" trisha…"

Trisha(teary)-" please."

Trisha cupped his face and they can see the pure love in each other's eyes. Kavin leaned forward and kissed her.

**Lag ja gale ki phir ye****  
><strong>**Haseen raat ho na ho****  
><strong>**Shaayad phir is janam mein****  
><strong>**Mulaqaat Ho no ho****  
><strong>**Lag Ja gale ki phir ye****  
><strong>**Haseen raat ho na ho****  
><strong>**Shaayad phir is janam mein****  
><strong>**Mulaqaat ho no ho****  
><strong>**Lag ja gale he he...**

Kavin took her in his arms and went towards the room. All this while they were sharing cute eye-lock.

****

**Hum ko mili hai aaj ye****  
><strong>**Ghadiyaan nasib mein****  
><strong>**Ji bhar ke dekh lijiye****  
><strong>**Hum ko qarib se****  
><strong>**Phir aap ke nasib mein****  
><strong>**Yeh baat ho na ho****  
><strong>**Phir is janam mein****  
><strong>**Mulaaqat ho no ho****  
><strong>**Lag ja gale ki phir ye****  
><strong>**Haseen raat ho na ho****  
><strong>**Lag ja gale...**

They kissed each other and the intensity of kiss was increasing each second. Kavin laid trisha on bed and started kissing her on her face and dragged his kiss towards the neck. Trisha's eyes were wet and kavin sucked her tears.

****

**Paas aaiye ki hum****  
><strong>**Nahin aayenge baar baar****  
><strong>**Baahein gale mein daal ke****  
><strong>**Hum ro le zaar zaar****  
><strong>**Aankhon se phir yeh****  
><strong>**Pyar ki barsat ho no ho****  
><strong>**Shaayad phir is janam mein****  
><strong>**Mulaqaat ho no ho******

**Lag ja gale ki phir ye****  
><strong>**Haseen raat ho na ho****  
><strong>**Shaayad phir is janam mein****  
><strong>**Mulaqaat ho na ho****  
><strong>**Lag ja gale ki phir yeh****  
><strong>**Haseen raat ho na ho**

Kavin-" I love you trisha."

Trisha-" I love you too kavin."

And they slept in each other's arm.

**AT MIDNIGHT;**

Kavin opened his eyes and saw trisha standing near window. He went near her and hugged her from back and trisha rested her head on kavin's chest.

Kavin-" kya soch rahi ho?"

Trisha-" kuch nai."

Kavin smiled and kissed her neck. Trisha shivered and turned and hugged him.

Kavin-" mujhe zyaada miss mat karna."

Trisha-" mujhe aapki yaad nai aaegi."

Kavin separated from hug and said-" achcha."

Trisha-" haan…. Kyunki yaad toh usse karte h jise hum kabhi bhoolte hai."

Kavin smiled and hugged her.

kavin-" trisha… agar mujhe kuch ho gaya toh…"

Trisha instantly separated from hug and kept her hand on his mouth and said-" aapko kuch nai hoga."

Kavin-" tum itne yakeen se kaise keh sakti ho."

Trisha-" kyunki mujhe apne pyaar pe aur bhagwaan pe poora bharosa h…. woh dono aapko kuch nai hone denge."

Kavin-" itna pyaar karti ho mujhse."

Trisha-" sabse zyaada….. I love you."

Kavin-" I love you too."

Trisha-" ab so jaaiye… kal aapko mission ke liye jaana h."

Kavin-" ok."

Trisha-" saari packing ho gayi h na."

Kavin-" haaan… bas meri ek shirt bachi h."

Trisha-" kaun si."

Kavin-" wahi jo tumne pehni h."

Trisha blushed and said-" theek h mai aapko waapas kar deti hoon."

She was about to go to washroom when kavin held her wrist said-" nai… mai khud le loonga."

Trisha –" kavin…"

Kavin pulled her and took her to the bed and they spend the whole night peacefully.

***….***

**I hope aap logo ko story pasand aayi ho … please read and review.**

**Next I will write an os on rajvi and after that I will start the new story…. so stay tuned ….**

**Till then take care and stay safe ….**

**Luv u all a lots …..;-)**


End file.
